custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Derek's Bike Accident (SuperMalechi's version)
Derek's Bike Accident is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on March 29, 1993. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & kids was a Derek's Bike Fun Accident. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Howie *Shawn *Darren *Kathy *Samantha *Derek *Jordan (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Songs (preformed by: Cast) #Dized Amigos (preformed by: Howie, Shawn, Darren, Kathy, Derek and Jordan) #A Silly Hat (preformed by: Barney, Howie, Shawn, Darren, Kathy, Samantha and Derek) #Silly Sounds (preformed by: Barney, Howie, Shawn, Darren, Kathy, Samantha and Derek) #Being Together (preformed by: Barney, Howie, Shawn, Darren, Kathy, Samantha and Derek) #Clean Up (preformed by: Barney, BJ, Howie, Shawn, Darren, Kathy, Samantha and Derek) #My Yellow Blankey (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Howie, Shawn, Darren, Kathy, Samantha and Derek) #Riding In The Bike (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Howie, Shawn, Darren, Kathy, Samantha and Derek) #What Sould We Do? (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop and BJ) #Please & Thank You (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Howie, Shawn, Darren, Kathy, Samantha and Derek) #Good Manners (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Howie, Shawn, Darren, Kathy, Samantha and Derek) #The Scrambler Songs (tune to. The Airplane Songs) (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Howie, Shawn, Darren, Kathy, Samantha and Derek) #Looby Loo (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Howie, Shawn, Darren, Kathy, Samantha and Derek) #The Clapping Songs (preformed by: Barney) #Share Your Stuff (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Howie, Shawn, Darren, Kathy, Samantha and Derek) #Taking Turns (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Howie, Shawn, Darren, Kathy, Samantha and Derek) #Try to be Polie (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Howie, Kathy, Samantha and Derek) #I Love You (preformed by: Barney, Howie, Kathy, Samantha and Derek) End Credit Music Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "May I Help You?". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Look At Me I'm Three!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Oh What a Day!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Carnival Of Numbers!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was silimar to the one of the Season 2 episodes/videos (Barney's Magical Places!, Barney's Easy Breezy Day! (1992), Look At Me I'm Three!, Stop Look & Be Safe!, etc). *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *The musical arrgements used in this home video were also heard in "I Can Do That!". *When the kids say barney after he came life, was is the sound clip mix ones from "The Exercise Circus!", "Tick Tock Clocks!", "Hidden Treasures" and "What a World We Share". *The Season 2 Barney Doll used in this home video was also seen in "At Home With Animals". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *Howie wears the same that's Chip's clothes from "Snack Time!". and a short hair, the same voice also silimar ones Derek's from "Magical Musical Adventure". *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Picture This!". and a short hair, the same voice also heard in "I Can Do That!". *Darren wears the same that's Juan's clothes in "Who's Whoo On The Choo Choo?". and a short hair, the same voice silimar ones Michael's from "Rock With Barney". *Kathy wears the same clothes in Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) ". and a pont-tall, the same voice also heard in "Hoo's In The Forest?". *Samantha wears the same clothes in "Barney's Adventure to Magical Storybook Land!". and a pony-tall, the same voice silimar to Emliy's voice from "Safety First!". *Derek wears the same clothes in "Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)". and a short hair, the same voice also heard in "I Can Do That!". *Jordan wears the same that's Carlos's clothes in "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!". and a short hair, the same voice also heard in "Stop Look & Be Safe!". *When the Shawn's say "Hey Where Is It Everyone?" is sound clip voiced by Brobie's from "Birthday!", except for a mixed Shawn's 1993-2001 voice. *When the Jordan's say "Come Everybody Let's Sing!" is sound clip voiced by Vincent's from "Super Scrambler!", except for a mixed Jordan's Late 1992-1999 voice. *When the kids say "Bye Jordan!", was sound clip from "Stop Look & Be Safe!". *When the Jordan's say "Bye!" sound clip voiced by Vincent's from "Super Scrambler!", except for a mixed Jordan's Late 1992/1993-1999 voice. *When the hear horn beep say sound clip from "Super Scrambler!", When the Darren's say "Oh My Dad Is Draving The Home We Berring Go Bye Barney! Well See You Later!" was sound clip voiced by Carlos's from "Super Scrambler!", except for a mixed Darren's 1991-1993 voice. *When the Barney's say "OK!" sound clip from "Super Scarmbler!", is ptiched down with mixed Barney's Late 1992-1993 voice. *When the kids say "Bye Darren!" "Bye Shawn!" was sound clip voiced by kids sound clip "Bye Carlos!" "Bye Robert" from "Super Scarmbler!" (ptich 90). *When the Barney say "So Long Bye Bye!" sound clip from "Super Scrambler", is ptiched down mixed Barney's Late 1992-1993 voice. *When the Derek's say "Bye Well Try to be Polie alway to be Polie!" was sound clip voiced by Danny's from "Super Scrambler!", except for a mixed Derek's 1991-1994 voice. *Another time Derek falls or lays down. This time, *When Derek screams as he is riding on a bike too fast, his scream is the same as Kenny's scream from "The Sandlot" (when the kids see that the beast got their baseball again).